An Ibong Adarna Story
by Stephy825
Summary: Ginga never expected to wake up in a castle of all places. He never expected either for all his friends and enemies to speak in a different language. And he definitely did not ever think that he would become the main character in a Filipino tale.


**A/N : **Oh yay, another story even though I'm supposed to try finishing others. Yay. Okay fine, this was really tempting to do from the start...well, I mean, ever since we started learning about this story (in Filipino mind you.) I was trying to see who would fit as the characters for some time, and then I thought of the Metal Fight Beyblade cast...so...yeah.

I'll give you a little of a head start. All MFB characters from the first season will be here. Well, most of them. I think. There will also be OCs here involved. Lots of 'em. Some of them mine, and some of them my friend's. This will be the only chapter that has Filipino words in it, so don't worry about the language barrier (please don't correct my grammar anymore. I don't really care.)

And lastly, *gulp*, I can't believe I'm saying this, but this will be eventual **GingaxMadoka**. You heard me right. Those who know the story will already know who Madoka's role is. So, don't spoil it for the other readers in your reviews okay? Just squeal it quietly to yourself...

Sorry, this is a really long author's note. Just read, and review. C: Sorry also if Ginga's OOC. You'll see why I'm not apologizing for the others.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Enter, Ginga as Don Juan!

_It was a bright morning as the sun shined over the land of Berbanya, home to the good king Haring Fernando and his wife, Donya Valeriana. In the castle that loomed over the kingdom, their three sons were with them as well. __**Don Pedro**__, the eldest was the bravest, proudest swordsman in the land. He would do anything to do the right thing and protect his family and his kingdom from harm. The second, __**Don Diego**__ was a kind soul and a very caring person. He was a lot gentler than his elder brother, but nevertheless a good fighter as well. The youngest was __**Don Juan**__ who had a pure soul and the favorite of the king and queen. Together, these three were the great princes of Berbanya that would one day claim the throne and rule over the kingdom with just and wisdom like their father..._

_That is, until a strange hole appeared out of nowhere and twisted the very fabric of space throughout the world. Nobody knew of the change that was happening, but then who could've? It was completely beyond what they could comprehend. This was the same with another unsuspecting world. And so, without the occupants realizing anything, these two different dimensions made a temporary fusion with a strong seal on it. The only way for it to be broken is for the story to be finished. And to have a story, it needs a main character. One with courage, strength, and a sense of justice..._

-o-

Ginga yawned as he stretched his arms and sat up from where he was lying on. For some reason, the grass felt incredibly soft...like a bed. Placing his hands down, he was surprised to touch something as smooth as woven cloth. "Huh? Where's the grass?" he thought. Looking around, he realized that he was in some sort of room. And when he looked at his own clothing, he noticed it was a long tunic. "_What_? Why am I wearing a dress?" he thought aloud with surprise and slight disgust. He jumped out of the soft bed and headed for the door which he thought was a closet. It was actually the way to a long hallway...and to his shock, there were two people standing there talking to each other in a language he couldn't understand. But their appearances were the reason why the spiky red-head was gaping. "K-Kyoya? And Hyoma too?"

He walked towards them and noted that they were also wearing the weird tunics. "Why are you two wearing dresses?"

"Ano sinasabi mo Juan? Hindi ka maintindihan." Kyoya said. Again, Ginga was stunned. "W-whaa? Kyoya? _Juan_?"

"Ano ang problema mo? Parang nakita ka ng multo." Hyoma spoke up.

_What the heck is going on here?_

The two teens looked at each other before facing their little brother who's presence seemed to be gone at the moment. Before they could say any more, Ginga zipped straight back in to the room and slammed the door shut. He was already panting in either fear or worry, either way works. He was just downright shocked at what he just heard. "What's...going on?" he muttered.

The red-head then noticed a piece of paper on a desk in the room. He found it weird that he didn't see it before, but then he decided to see what it was. When he took a closer look, there was a tiny pill and a note beside it.

_Take this pill and everything will be clearer_

_~Shi-ne_

"Take the pill..?" he repeated with a hint of doubt. He got it and stared at it for some time until he decided to do what the note said. After swallowing it, he didn't feel any different, but then before he could try to figure out what it did, there was someone knocking at the door. Ginga knew it was Kyoya and Hyoma, but then how could he approach them if he couldn't even understand them?

Even with that though, he couldn't simply leave them there waiting. Slowly, he opened the door and saw the two standing there with concerned faces. "Hey, you okay Juan? You looked pretty pale back there." Hyoma said. Ginga was now more confused than ever. "Now they're speaking in English..? But how-?" he then remembered the pill. Maybe...

"Earth to Juan, you're starting to space out a lot. Lack of sleep?" the green-haired male waved his hand right in front of the blader's eyes; startling him. "S-sorry. I was just...thinking." he replied while showing a weak smile. Fortunately, the two looked like they understood what Ginga said.

"Well don't overdo it. We still have to see father later. You better dress up, we'll do the same." the white-haired teen smiled reassuringly. The boy nodded. "O-okay, I'll see ya later then." that seemed to satisfy them since they left after Ginga said that. He sighed and went back in to his 'room' and tried to piece the situation he was in together.

Ginga knew he was in some sort of castle judging from the view and the blocky gray walls. Hyoma mentioned also something about seeing their father, which meant that they were siblings for some strange reason. "We don't even look alike and now they think we're brothers?" he muttered. "Weird much." the blader also took note of the names they called each other, since 'Kyoya' and 'Hyoma' would probably not work here. "S-so...Kyoya's name is _Pedro_, and Hyoma's is _Diego_...and I'm _Juan_. Weird names." there was also something bugging him too. The small note that was placed on his desk...who gave that to him? The name read 'Shi-ne', and it looked like, whoever this was, knew something about this odd screw up. He needed more info, and for that, he needed to dress up and meet his 'father'.

-o-

Ginga never thought he'll ever wear an outfit like a prince's. The white turtleneck shirt with yellow lines gave him the itches. He wasn't that comfortable with his tight matching pants either. But it'll have to do; at least his dark-blue bandanna somehow made its way here too. The blader was happy that there was one thing familiar that came along with him. If only Pegasis was here...

He walked down the corridor until he saw a big, classy-looking door. Gulping, he took the golden handle and went inside.

In the room, he saw Kyoya leaning on the wall and folding his arms with his usual serious expression; the teen was also wearing a formal green long-sleeved shirt and pants like Ginga, except he had a belt with something hanging on it. The red-head first assumed it to be a sword, but then it was too small and square-ish. Hyoma was sitting on a big red couch while stifling a yawn. He was wearing a sky blue outfit like the both of them along with the same mysterious thing on his belt. Ginga wondered why he didn't have it, but then there were a whole lot more questions he had more serious than that.

At the end of the room, was a guy nearly the same age as maybe Tsubasa sitting on a red and gold royal throne. "No way, that's the king?-our _father_?" he nearly screamed aloud. "He's like, maybe three years older than Hyoma! How can they think he's our dad?"

"Good, you're all here." he muttered with an emotionless mask. For a moment, Ginga thought he saw the guy smirking straight at him, but then it could have been just his imagination. "I know it's early, but we've got a situation in our hands. It seems like Ryuga has come back to try to take Berbanya. Pedro, Diego,"

"Yes father?" they said in unison.

"I need you two to lead the front lines. I have a feeling that there will be more soldiers now compared to the previous attempt, so we need all the strength we have. Juan, you're going to assist the palace guards in case any of the other soldiers sneak past the front line and go to the castle."

"O-okay." Ginga replied. _So Ryuga's here too huh...he probably doesn't know who he really is either._

"Alright, get ready for the battle you two. Juan, I need to talk to you for a moment." Kyoya and Hyoma nodded and bowed before they left the room. The young blader didn't like the blue-eyed guy staring at him. It made him feel uneasy. "S-so...what do you want to talk about f-f-father..?" he sputtered.

The king chuckled. "You don't need to be so nervous son." he assured. The guy stood up and walked towards him; his long red cape trailing on the ground. "You'll do fine Juan-" out of the blue, he smirked. "-or should I say, _Ginga Hagane_." he mumbled softly.

"Y-you know about me..?" the red-haired male said with shock.

The teen laughed. "Well if you're going through this entire ordeal, I think you have the right to know that you're not alone on this. By the way, my name's Hideki. Well, that's my real name. But in here you have to call me father or dad okay?" the blond sneered. "Haring Fernando will also suit just fine. But then wouldn't it be awkward for a son to call his father by that title?" he chuckled. "I'm sorry, I just find it a little funny...the situation we are in now. I think I've stalled you long enough." the king then showed the boy something he was hiding in his palm the entire time. "I believe this is yours correct?"

"P-pegasis!" he took the bey and was beaming broadly. "Thank you! It's nice to have Pegasis now along with me..."

"You'll need it Ginga. Even if this world looks terribly messed up in your eyes, there's one thing that hasn't changed. And that is bey battling. I supposed you are ready to fight now; you better get to your position." Ginga nodded and headed for the door. "One more thing," Hideki paused. "remember that you're not alone on this. There are many more people like me who are willing to help you out. Don't ever lose hope okay? But this is going to be our secret."

"...of course. Thanks again Hideki!" and with that he was out of the door.

"Good luck Ginga."


End file.
